Bombshock
Bombshock (爆弾ショック Bakudanshokku) is an Insecticon terrorist and mad bomber, leader of his self-titled "Bombshock's Gang" and the main villain of the Bombshock Arc. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a rhinoceros beetle and is Hardshell's sworn enemy. Personality Bombshock is an insane, trigger-happy, unpredictable, apathetic and sadistic Insecticon warrior who takes pleasure in doing evil and cruel acts, especially bombing. He cares for no one else other than himself and is flat-out hostile to those who oppose him. He loves the sight and smell of destruction (especially if he's the one whose causing it). Despite his blatant craziness, he is actually very smart, knowing how to excellently craft bombs, which is his favorite weapon of choice. History First Appearance Bombshock first appeared on Reno, Nevada where he clashed with Hardshell. After blowing up a building near Hardshell, the two duked it out for a bit, only for Bombshock to reveal that he had brought some company, which turned out to be an army of Insecticons. Bombshock ordered the horde of Insecticons to viciously attack Hardshell, and the horde did so. As Hardshell fought off Bombshock's men, Bombshock stood there and watched, laughing insanely and mocking Hardshell. This was stopped however Hardshell broke free and then destroyed most of Bombshock's men who we're attacking him. However, it turned out to be a trap, as Bombshock had a bomb on the ground underneath Hardshell's feet. While Bombshock escaped, Hardshell got away from the explosion before the bomb went off. Shortly afterwards, a dying Insecticon warrior told him that Bombshock had planted a bomb somewhere in the city. Though the bomb was eventually disarmed, the city was destroyed anyways, due to the constant fighting of the kaiju in the area. Satisfied, Bombshock and his fellow Insecticons flew off in search of another city to destroy. ''Second Appearance'' After that, Bombshock also had a few of his officers also lead some of his attacks (such as Scurrydown or the Insecticon Bomber Captain). Scurrydown approached Bombshock in his quarters and asked him when was their next attack. Bombshock responded that he had planned to create a new bomb called "Bombshock's Special" and that it would "blow them all away". Bombshock assigned Scurrydown to go build the bomb for him and handed him the blueprints. He waited in his room until Scurrydown arrived with the finished first model. Bombshock was displeased with it at first, saying that it wasn't 'destructive" enough for his taste. He then ordered Scurrydown to build a newer, updated version of it and Scurrydown did so. This time however, Bombshock went outside of his room instead of sitting there waiting, as he wanted to attack a nearby city with his gang while Scurrydown was building his new bomb. However, the Insecticon Bomber Captain told him that there was somebody on-board named "Switchback" and he was trying to ram the ship onto Earth ground. Bombshock was not alarmed however, as he knew he would survive, whether his crew would or not. As the ship crashed, he did indeed survive, as did some of his crew. The Insecticon Bomber Captain reported back to him that Scurrydown had been slain, but Bombshock didn't care, as he only wanted to know if the bomb was alright. It turns out they indeed still had the bomb, which delighted Bombshock. With his Scurrydown now dead, Bombshock promoted the Insecticon Bomber Captain as his new second-in-command. He and his remaining crew then flew off. ''Third Appearance'' Bombshock and his horde reappeared to rampage against the city of San Fransisco. On top of a tower, he threatened to the city that he had come to send them to their doom. He briefly fought against Switchback on top of said tower, but later abandoned the tower after Switchback detonated it. He met up with his nemesis Hardshell again, and the two began to fight each other in brutal, gruesome fight on top of a building. There he revealed to Hardshell what his master plan was, but said that he (Hardshell) would not live to be there to stop him. As the two Insecticons fought, he spotted Gamoni defeating his troops. Angered, he flew over to stop Gamoni. He slashed Gamoni in the throat, harming her. As Hardshell went over to help her, Switchback tackled Bombshock and defeated him with a "Detpack" weapon. Bombshock survived however, and he then took off along with his remaining Insecticons to go fly to their destination, Mt. Saint Helens. ''Fourth Appearance and Death'' As he said, Bombshock and his remaining men showed up to Mt. Saint Helens for the last stand. There he fought off against Hardshell, Siwtchback, Prowl and Tarn, but then he flew to the mountain to activate his bomb "Bombshock's Special". Hardshell flew over to fight Bombshock and thus the two Insecticons engaged into battle. After a long and fierce battle, Bombshock was ultimately killed by Hardshell and the newly rebuilt "Jim the Spiderbot." His destructive bomb was then hurled into space and his remaining Insecticons now allied with Hardshell. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: Bombshock could fly at Mach 5. * Brute Strength: While Bombshock mainly relied on explosives, Bombshock was strong enough to hold his ground against several opponents. * Arm Guns: '''Bombshock was equipped with hidden arm guns and that he could use to shoot lasers at from his opponents. * '''Insect Arms: Bombshock has two backup forearms that also act as blades and are very useful for hacking and slashing against opponents. * Mandibles: Bombshock has very sharp mandibles that also be used as to bite and slash at his foes. * Bombs: Bombshock was armed with many explosives and seemingly had an endless supply of them. * Missile Launcher: Bombshock was also armed with a missile launcher. * Extraordinary Jumper: Bombshock could jump up to very unusually high heights, and could leap ontop of buildings. * Enhanced Durability: Bombshock was insanely durable, being able to survive his own explosions, his ship crashing, being shot at several laser rounds and even getting electrocuted and showed no signs of pain. This however did not stop him from getting destroyed. * Bombshock's Special: Bombshock's Special was a very powerful bomb that was capable of releasing deadly toxic gas once detonated. It was said to be so lethal that it's toxic gases could potentially spread out and kill off everyone on Earth in a few months (though this was widely speculation, however it was highly likely it could have done some immense damage to the environment.) Quotes Trivia *Bombshock was the first Insecticon to appear besides Hardshell. *He is considered to be one of the more eviler characters in WZRP, as well as one of Gallibon the Destroyer's most vile characters. *After he died, his Insecticon army went with Hardshell, including Scurrydown. *Bombshock was rumored to also have been part Predacon, though there is very little evidence on this. *He is Gallibon the Destroyer's very first Arc villain. *Originally, Bombshock was supposed to be a throwaway character (much like in his source material) who would have only been a one-shot and would have died in his first appearance. He also would not have been his mad bomber persona, but would have been some generic rough soldier type character (and ironically enough, would have served Hardshell.) He was later changed however and then was made into what he became. *Bombshock appears to own a guitar with a goat skull and can shoot flames. How this was obtained is unknown. *Bombshock was originally set to debut in early January of 2016, but he was then pushed to later the next month. *Despite being long dead, he has been mentioned several times, usually by Hardshell or Scurrydown. *While he didn't truly appear, an illusion of him appeared briefly along with illusions of Astrogodzilla, Hothead, PRGoji, Gildefrum and a giant sized version of Agent Paras before they were revealed to be illusions made by CobraMask demonstrating his power. This would imply that CobraMask is aware of Bombshock's history. Interestingly, his illusion was kaiju sized as opposed to his normal size. Theme Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Insane Category:Insects Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons